1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an organic light emitting diode, a manufacturing method thereof, and an organic light emitting diode display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, monitors and televisions with reduced weights and profiles have been requested, and in response to such requests, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are being substituted for cathode ray tubes (CRTs). However, liquid crystal displays are transmissive displays requiring a separate backlight, and are limited in response speed and viewing angle.
Organic light emitting diode devices have recently received much attention as a self-emissive display devices having the advantages of a wide viewing angle, high contrast, and a fast response time.
An organic light emitting diode device emits light when electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from another electrode are recombined in an emission layer to form excitons, and the excitons release energy.
In order to improve the efficiency of an organic light emitting diode device, it is important to improve the efficiencies of hole and electron injection from a hole-injection layer and an electron-injection layer, respectively.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is included only to enhance understanding of the background of the disclosure, and may therefore contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.